The Pocket Chekov Problem
by Wasp9000
Summary: When the crew's favorite teenaged Russian is struck by a strange beam of energy, the Enterprise crew faces their most unusual problem yet. How will Pavel and his friends cope with the unfortunate circumstances they face? *Pocket Chekov* *Feels* *Preview Up Now*


Hey guys! I've been meaning to write this for a while. I'd like to share this preview with you before I continue writing this fun little story. It will have some feels, angst, and many cute moments with the crew and their little friend. Once I found out that Pocket Chekov was a thing, I had to write a fic about it. Well, I'll stop talking now... I hope you enjoy this short preview. If you do, there'll be more to come! ^_^

Disclaimer: If only I owned any of this...

**Pavel Chekov had grown very close to his crew. Since leaving Russia for Star Fleet, they were the closest thing to family he'd had. Being a morning person, Chekov had finished his usual routine before the crew switched on the bridge. This was initially a good thing, for he had some spare time to toy with a new equation he'd been working on. Pavel took great pride in his work and aspired to get it to Scotty within the next few days. He would definitely appreciate his side-project. After the Khan incident, the engineer and Ensign had grown very close. Scotty not only taught the boy everything he knew, but he also looked after him. If only he'd been there when IT happened. Time passed, and Pavel was making a lot of progress on the equation. He didn't even notice the rest of Aloha shift filing in. At this rate, he'd be finished by tomorrow! Pavel's face lit up at the thought of this. Hikaru looked across the helm and laughed at the look of pure glee on his best friend's face. He was about to ask him what he found so amusing, when the ship trembled. No, shook. Something made contact... However, nothing had shown up in their scans. The crew jumped into high alert. They couldn't see anything. If this was a fight, then they were fighting blind. Captain Kirk was furiously yelling out orders. In the midst of the chaos, Chekov was so focused on following commands, that he forgot to brace himself. Before he even realized it, he was thrown from his seat. Another blast shook the Enterprise. He shakily stood and began to maneuver back into his seat. Scrambling in the still teetering ship, the poor Ensign did not see what was coming until it was too late. **

**"Brace yourselves! How are our shields?" Kirk asked in a flurry.**

**"Captain, I don't know how, but our shields are pristine. The bolts of energy they're firing at us aren't damaging the ship. I'm not sure why she's pulsating the way she is. Systems aren't offline, but nothing I do is making much of a difference. I can't pilot us out of here, we're sitting ducks." Hikaru yelled over the commotion, but it was still hard to catch all of what he was saying. Kirk had an incredulous look on his face as he tried to work his way through it. Confusion and panic spread across everyone on the bridge. Kirk turned to Spock, surely the Vulcan had some useful information to offer. **

**Suddenly, a bright flash appeared. **

**"Chekov, look out!" Sulu cried, desperately trying to alert his friend, but it was too late. A sharp pain erupted from under Pavel's skin. Some sort of beam penetrated the shields and struck him where he stood. Energy pierced through his body and Pavel cried out in agony. Everything hurt and tingled. It was the worst sensation he'd ever experienced. The young ensign fell to the ground in a messy heap. He could hear the yells of his companions around him. He could feel the desperate hands of Hikaru prying at him. He prompted his eyes to stay open, but he failed. The next thing Chekov knew, he was being consumed by darkness. **

**The flashes of light, high energy readings, and violent shakes stopped as abruptly as they began. All was silent. Jim Kirk looked around the bridge furiously, before his eyes fell on his young, Russian navigator. He bolted towards the unconscious figure and his frantic companion. **

**"Bones," he spoke into his communicator, "we have injured on the bridge. Get up here." He turned his attention to the Asian pilot. "Sulu, what happened? Was this a result of an energy burst?"**

**"I honestly don't know, but whatever they hit him with... Well, it got him good, sir." Sulu nervously checked his companion's vitals. McCoy had better hurry up, Pavel needed attention and fast. **

**Uhura quickly turned to her captain. "Sir, throughout the- attack, I was trying to establish communications. However, the systems didn't pick up any sort of life form, let alone a ship. There is no evidence of any attack. Besides the obvious, that is." Nyota's maternal instincts had clearly clicked in, she quickly found her eyes shifting towards the injured boy every chance she got.**

**With an angry sigh, Kirk stood up, "Great, just what I need, an impossible attack." He studied his navigator once more. Pavel and Jim had grown very close. The kid displayed some sort of hero-worship for the Captain. This concerned Bones and Spock a great deal. The pair often played chess together, Pavel taught Jim Russian, while Jim helped the kid with combat. He was a great asset to the Enterprise, there was no way James T. Kirk would lose him. "Where's Bones?"**

**"Right here," the doctor swiftly entered the bridge. Two nurses and a gurney trailed him as he approached the incapacitated Ensign. "Damn it, Jim. This is why I don't like having kids onboard, they get hurt and it rips your heart out." Bones sighed and started a thorough analysis of Chekov. He finished quickly and motioned for the nurses to move the boy. "What happened to him, Jim? He doesn't seem physically harmed, aside from the unconsciousness, that is."**

**"We aren't sure, but some sort of energy burst struck him. Next thing we knew, he was down and out."**

**"He looked like he was in pain." Sulu stated plainly. Jim felt his blood run cold upon hearing those words. "Are you sure that he's alright, Doctor?"**

**"I'm not sure of anything, Sulu. We'll sort through everything down in medbay. If that doesn't work and he's still not back to normal, maybe the Hobgoblin over there could be of some assistance..." Bones gestured towards Spock and tried to keep a common air about the room. Something wasn't right, and he'd be damned if he wasn't the one to get the the bottom of it. This particular problem made his stomach churn. 'Why the kid?' **

**Once Chekov was loaded onto the gurney and the med team had exited, the bridge crew reluctantly returned to their stations. They had to figure this out. Little did these worried officers know, their little Chekov was slowly shrinking away from them. It was only a matter of time before they, and he, would receive the shock of a lifetime. **


End file.
